Friends Forever
by Ali1
Summary: Part of the Defining moments series on Forlay's site. Forlay hasn't posted this one yet.....


A/n- some legal stuff that has to be said. The lyrics from songs I use in here are "Whatever" by Butthole surfers off the Romeo and Juliet C.D., and "Uninvited" by Alanis Morisette off the City of Angels c.d., "Hey Jealousy" by someone I don't know and another song I don't know the title of. If anyone knows it, email it!! Now, that's over with. Enjoy my story!!

Friends Forever

Chapter 1- Marco

It's strange how quickly two people have something to talk about. You see, before Kara's death, Tobias and me had nothing to talk about. Now, I understand what he's going through, you know? After all, I did think my mother was dead for two years, but then I learned the truth. 

Boy, did we have something to talk about.

"She shouldn't expect you to train her!" I said, stuffing my face with potato chips, and trying to slurp down Dr. Pepper at the same time. 

"Yeah, but according to her, she dreamt Kara told her that someone was after her. If she didn't start fighting, they find her and kill her."

"And you believed that?" I said, laughing. "Oh Please! I don't know if you've just been ignoring Rachel all this time, or what, but Rachel will do ANYTHING to get her way, even if it means lying to her-" I paused, then raised my voice to a shrilly level. "Special friend," He rolled his eyes at me. I started choking with laughter, causing Dr. Pepper to come up my nose. Tobias burst out laughing. Suddenly, Jake opened the door, then surveyed the scene.

"Marco, Marco, Marco," he said, piteously. "C'mon you guys, we promised we meet the girls at the mall, remember????" 

"Oh yeah," I mumbled, pushing myself off the mess that was Tobias's living Room Floor. "I'll be right out…"

A few minutes later, we entered the mall, and made our way to the food court. Rachel was sitting with Cassie in a table by the corner, drinking a smoothie. Cassie was shaking her head and laughing. Then she caught site of Jake. She waved. 

We joined them at the table. "What did you buy?" Tobias asked Rachel, looking at the bulging bags from various places. 

"Some…stuff," she said tiredly. 

Cassie laughed. "Too much stuff to name!" she said. "This is a first! Rachel's tired of shopping!"

Rachel put on a face of mock horror. "No never!" she gasped, smiling. "I just kept having some bad dreams last night, that's all." I saw Tobias go into a wiggy mode. 

"What kind of dreams?" he asked cautiously. She waved her hands dismissing it.

"I'll tell you later," she said. Suddenly, a new voice came out.

"Tobias?" it called. He turned around, then jumped out of his chair in shock.

"Vera?" he called. She grinned, then raced over and gave him a hug. A very LOOONNNNGG hug. I could see Rachel growing annoyed. They finally pulled away from each other. 

"It's so good to see you!" they both said at the same time, then cracked up. 

She had to be one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. She had really looooonnnng brown hair that went to her waist in ringlets. She had these sparkling blue eyes, and dimples. She was fairly tall, and very, very slender. 

"What are you doing here," she asked, smiling at Tobias. 

"I live here." He said simply. "This would be the other place I disappeared too."

"It really sucks that your aunt didn't let you say goodbye," she said. "I've really missed you,"

"Oh cry me a river," I heard Rachel mumble under her breathe. No one else caught it. 

Chapter 2- Rachel

I know this sounds really mean, but I was sitting there looking for a flaw. I was soon made angry when I couldn't find one. I tried dissing her cloths, but I had that same outfit- a strappy yellow sundress that was really short. I was planning on wearing it to the opening of the new dance club tonight. Luckily, I found an even cuter dress to wear. 

She was pretty. But I knew Tobias. I trusted Tobias. Tobias loved me. He didn't like Vera anymore than a friend. But still, I was hoping he would introduce me.

My prayers were answered. "Vera, I'd like you to meet my friends. Jake, Cassie, Marco, and Rachel." Suddenly, I felt really hot. It was like a burning. Tobias noticed, and turned away from Vera.

"You ok?" he whispered, kneeling down. I couldn't answer him.

Flash! I fell back and sat back up again. I wasn't at the food court. Instead, I was at a white room. Solid white, with low ceilings, and white, fluffy, overstuffed chairs. I'd been here before. Suddenly, Kara appeared.

"Hey!" she said, giving me a quick hug. 

"Hey Kara," I said. She'd been visiting me a lot lately. 

"Noticed Tobias hugging a new girl," she said, sitting down. I sighed, and plopped down.

"Yeah, but they're just friends," saying it like I was trying to convince myself. 

"Rach," she said, "My time is short. I can't give you any advice. Some sort of rule or something. But I will tell you this. No one, is EVER who they say they are. Got it?"

Then FLASH..I was back at the food court.

"Is she o.k.?" Vera said, looking at me oddly. Tobias gave me his 'was it my sister' look. I nodded. He stood up.

"Well, Vera, I promised that Rachel and I would take a walk down to the river. I'll talk to you later. We'll get together. Do something." Then he grabbed my hand and moved towards the exit.

"Well," she said, stepping casually in his way. "I heard a new club is opening tonight. Maybe you and me should check it out?"

"Defiantly!" Marco spoke up. Vera smiled at him. "We'll all be there," he said. She smiled again. Tobias smiled a hurried smile, then pushed met towards the door. 

Finally, we burst out side into the nice crisp air. He took me a little ways out, then slowed down a little. I sighed, and plopped down. 

"Sorry I ruined your 'reunion ,'" I said as sweetly as I could manage. 

"Don't mention it," he said, sitting down next to me. "Are you o.k.?? I mean….I wonder if this War thing is the best for you."

"Of course it is!" I shrieked. Then I lowered my voice. "Look Tobias, I feel like the witch of the year doing this to you. I know you loved Kara. We all miss her. But you can't let the fear of me…ending up like Kara….make you stop training me. I need you. This can't work without you. I know you miss her, but please, Do this for me."

He turned away, angry. "Rachel…." He started but stopped to breathe in a deep breath. "I know you think I'm being selfish. I know you think that I'm not doing this because I'm afraid you'll end up like Kara. You don't know the half of it. You think you have bad dreams? Try being me!! I'm terrified to go to sleep every night 'cause all I see Is you." I smiled. "and I don't mean that as a compliment," I stopped smiling. "You always die. It's like…reliving that night when you got impaled, over, and over, and-"

"OK!" I shrieked. "I get it!"

I glanced at my watch. "Look," I said, turning to meet his gaze. "I have to get going home. Are we going to the opening of the new dance club tonight?" he nodded. "Good, meet me there at 8:00. Ok?" He nodded. Then he looked back at me. 

"Later?" he said, standing up and pulling me up with him. I smiled.

"Later," I said, putting my arms around his neck and pulling him down to my level, and kissing him. He held me tighter, and kissed me back. We soon parted, and went our separate ways.

Chapter 3- Vera

People are such idiots. 

So trusting, so accepting. If my Leader Meww were still alive she'd scoff at how trusting they are. 

I am also a child of war. 

If Kara had been on Tetra when she died, it would be I who got the powers. Kara was to much of a hothead to give them to anyone up there. She would have just died. Then the forces of good (or bad as the case may be) would give me my birthright. But no…Kara HAD to be a good girl. She ran away and gave another girl MY powers. The powers I had wanted for so long. Now, if only I could find this girl and kill her. 

Unlike Kara, however, My presence was not erased from Earth. Tobias is living proof of that. I lived in an abusive home. My father…well, let's just say that if I ever got my powers, he would be the first I'd kill. Tobias was always there for me. So loving….so trusting. I loved him very much. He loved me too, he just never admitted it. 

Anyway, there I was, after Tobias left with Rachel, sitting down with all his "friends." There was something different about them. I could feel it. Tobias to…

Wait a minute! They knew who the War Princess was!! Perfect! 

"It was nice meeting you!" I said sweetly. I raced out the exit, thanking the heavens for my ability to read people. All I had to do was gain the trust of the majority of them, then viola! I had instant powers. I heard voices in the woods.

I crept up behind them. It was Rachel and Tobias. 

"Later?" he asked her, standing up and pulling her up with him.

She smiled. "Later," she replied, wrapping his arms around his neck. I felt a flash of something horrid go through me. He loved her. I could sense it. It made me sick to my stomach. Tobias was supposed to love ME!! 

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the girl Cassie. "Were you looking for something?" she asked, confused. 

"Yes!" I said, standing up. "I was looking for my ring. Found it! Guess Now I can get out of here!" then turned and walked briskly away. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw her and the boy Jake holding hands. Then, a plan popped into my head. A plan that would not only get me what I want, but would destroy two people in the process.

I would attempt to have Marco, Tobias, and Jake fall in love with me.

Chapter 4- Tobias

I glanced at the clock on the wall. "8:10" it read. I sighed. Where was Rachel? I defiantly did not appreciate the little flitter of worry in my stomach. She could be dead, and I not know it. 

'That's it' I thought to myself. 'I'm buying that girl a pager.' Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

"Rachel?" I asked turning around. Nope, Vera. I'm sure my face dropped.

"Sorry to disappoint you," she said, picking up my facial expressions, and smiling her "Vera" smile. "I take it you are waiting for Rachel." She looked slightly hurt for a millisecond, but quickly gained her face. "Do you want to dance? I mean, who knows how long it will be until she shows up. It's not like she looked like a responsible person." I looked at her strangely. I heard a song start up. A hauntingly errie tune filled the room. Suddenly, a male voice started singing. 

"Now or never?" she offered, holding out her hand. I smiled.

"Why the heck not?" I said. "It's not everyday I see a childhood friend." I took her hand and let her lead me out onto the dance floor.

"I had a dream last night, and it took me like a dream," a voice started singing as Vera started moving. She was almost like a cat when she danced. She moved gracefully and confident. She was dancing really close, actually way too close for my comfort. 

"It was too the Montegues," it sang again, as she slipped her hands over my shoulders and started swaying more closer to me.

"John Wayne and Betty Davis," 

That's when she started pressing up against me and rubbing her hands along my bad. "Hey," I said quietly, pulling her farther away from me. That didn't stop her.

"And Juliet is up in heaven, with a pocket full of pills,"

"Don't be a baby," she said still swaying.

"and Jesus drives to MEXICO to get her prescription filled I had a dream last night," 

She pulled me closer. "C'mon Tobias! We've known each other forever!" I pulled away from her, turning towards the door. Unfortunately, I went right into Rachel. A very annoyed Rachel, mind you, with her arms crossed and eyes glaring. I cursed under my breath. This was going to be a LOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG night.

Chapter 6- Rachel

I was freezing. I had spent so much time thinking about how my baby blue strappy dress looked, I had forgotten how cold nights are in this place. Luckily, I wouldn't have to worry about being cold when I started dancing. However, I happened to come in at a most unhappy time. That slut was dancing with MY boyfriend. And we're not talking three feet away and having a good time dancing. We're talking "If-they-were-any-closer-they-would-be-lap-dancing" close. Tobias finally pulled away, and ran right into me. 

"Rachel," he said, like he'd half expected it. "Baby, listen,"

"Back room, NOW" I snapped, moving to the back room, hidden by a beaded curtain. He followed.

"Look," he said. "I know what it looks like, but you don't understand-"

"Save your breath," I said, sighing, and sitting on an unused pool table. "I know, You weren't dancing. Only Vera was. I saw you. Believe it or not, I do trust you sometimes." He smiled at me. Then I knew why Vera hated me so much. She was in love with him. She wanted him to be smiling that way with her. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted. Vera…

"If your girlfriends done bitching about you having a little fun," she said, annoyed, with a pointed look in my direction. "Then I was wondering if maybe you'd like to dance again?" 

Tobias started to look annoyed, but I jumped in. 

"Well, actually," I said, jumping off the pool table and walking over to Tobias. "we were going back to my place. My mom's not home, and this place is soooo…." I stared at her disapprovingly "well, hooch like. We were going to watch movies instead." I smiled at her, and took Tobias's arm. He smiled that smile at me, and took my hand and walked out the door. Vera put out her arm to stop me. 

"Can I have a word with your 'girlfriend?'" she asked at him. He looked at me. I felt like really injuring her, so I did the thing that I KNEW would kill her. I grabbed him by the back of his neck, and pushed my whole body up against him, kissing him very intensely. I felt like smiling. I'd won this battle. I could feel the anger seeping out of this girl. I finally pulled away.

"meet me outside?" I asked. He smiled again and nodded. Then he left.

Vera watched him go a good few yards away, then slammed me back in a wall. I took it. It didn't hurt. 

"Listen, Sweetie," she said sarcastically. "I don't know what your trying to pull here, but as for me, I've got plans. Mess them up….believe me, you won't want to get in my way." I shoved her hard. She landed on her back in the middle of the floor, her long curly hair flying. She sat back up on her elbows, glaring at me. 

"Now you listen," I said cruelly. "If you think for one second Tobias is ever going to love you, You're out of your league. I know more about him then you could possibly know. He never loved you, isn't ever going to love you, and doesn't love you now. I guess," I said, looking her up and down. "He goes for girls with a little thing called 'class'. Look it up in the dictionary. Maybe you could actually get a date!" and with that, turned around and left. I ran right into Jake. 

"Oh hey!" I said, still high of the adrenaline of putting that girl in her place. "Tobias and I were just leaving, but Cassie should be here soon. Oh, and watch out for that Vera girl." 

Chapter 6- Jake

"Watch out for that Vera girl," she said, then exited. What did she mean by that? I shrugged it off. I had told Cassie to be here by 8:15. It was now 8:20. It wasn't like her to be late. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned. It was Vera.

"Hey," she said casually. Suddenly a song began to play.

"Like…Anyone would be," Alanis sang.

"I am confused with your fascination with me,"

"Oh I love this song!" gasped Vera. She looked longingly out on the floor. 

"You wanna dance?" I asked. It didn't mean anything. I just could tell that she was lonely, and wanted to dance. 

"Sure," she said, brightening up. We walked out on the dance floor, and started dancing. 

Vera isn't like a lot of other girls. Most girls would be shy and hanging back, but she was all over.

She slowly started going towards me, until I stopped dancing and let go of her. 

"Jake!" I heard Cassie call across the floor. I turned. Suddenly, Vera grabbed my neck and kissed me, hard. 

"What are you doing?" I shrieked, and pushed her lightly away from me. I turned to Cassie, who was staring wide eyed at me. 

"Cas?" I asked her. She shook her head in disbelief, then turned and rushed out the door. 

I cursed under my breath. Who did Vera think she was. I turned back to her, angry. She was no where in sight.

"But this…is not allowed…..Your uninvited," the song sang. I ducked out the door, and into the darkness. 

"Cassie?" I called out to silence. All I heard was the patter of footsteps. No answer. "Great," I mummered to myself. No point in staying around here.

Chapter 7- Rachel

"So, are you absolutely positive you don't have any feelings for that b- I mean Vera?" I asked for the millionth time. Tobias rolled his eyes, and switched off the movie we were watching, Titanic.

"Rach," he said, exhausted. "How many times do we have to go over this. I don't love Vera."

"But you don't hate her?" I asked.

He sighed, and plopped his head back on my couch. Then he clicked the remote, and the movie started playing again. "Watch the movie, Rach. Look. Leo's about to drown again."

"Oh cry me a river," I mumbled under my breathe, sliding to the other side of the couch. 

He clicked off the movie again, and slid over to where I was sitting. "Why are you over here?" he whispered in my ear, trying to pry my arms off the end of the couch, and around his neck. 

"Wondering how thick your skull is," I replied, looking at him with my eye brows raised. 

He sighed again. "Rachel!" he said, whining. 

"If you'd just answer my question…" I said.

"Fine!" He practically shrieked. "I cannot hate Vera! Ok? You happy? She was the only friend I ever had for a long time. Yes, I love her like a sister! But she's not _you_! You're the one I think about all the time, not her. She may want me, but I don't want her!!" He was getting mad. I was madder.

"So, let me get this straight." I said. "You mean to tell me, that after threatening me, attempting to break us up, AND making me so mad at you I can barely stand it, You STILL care about Vera?"

He threw his arms up in sign that he was done with this argument. He stood up. "Look!" He yelled. "I'm tired of you over reacting! My God! Vera was right! We were just dancing! You're blowing this whole thing out of size. Deal with it, Rachel! I've done what you asked me to! I'm training you! Isn't that what you want! I sure as heck hope it is, because it makes me physically sick to my stomach every time I think about how I'm just building you up for your death. I'm allowed to have a little fun here and now! Jeez! If you had shown up on time, none of this would have happened in the first place!"

I felt like I had been slapped. I stood up, barely containing my rage. "Get out!" I screamed at him. "If you have the nerve to sit here and tell me it was all my fault that your best friend is a slut, GET OUT!" He glared at me, then walked briskly towards the door.

"Fine!" he called over his shoulder, slamming the door behind him. I fell down on the couch and hit the pillows. Suddenly, I heard a door timidly open. Cassie peeped around the corner. She looked like I felt, miserable. I motioned for her to come in.

"Rach, I heard your argument with Tobias-"

I cut her off. "I know, I know," I said dismissing it with a wave. "I'm over reacting," 

She chuckled. "I actually think your not doing enough about it," she said. "You're right about Vera. Something's just not right about her. She seems really…" she trailed off. She didn't have to finish. I knew what she saying. 

"So," I said, grinning inspite of myself. "What are we going to do about it?" 

Cassie smiled slowly. "I was thinking we go play Buffy and trail her." She said. I laughed. 

"Great!" I said. "Just let me go change into my training outfit. This would be the perfect time to test my skills!" Cassie's smile dropped.

"Are you sure Tobias wouldn't mind?" she asked. That made me shiver. Tobias and I had never had an argument before. This was harder on me then I let known to everybody.

"The heck with Tobias!" I said, forcing a smile on my face. Fifteen minutes later, I was dressed and ready to kill. 

"Black is a wonderful thing," I said to Cassie as we walked along the sidewalk to the dance club.

She laughed. "You look like Buffy!" She said. I guess I did kind of. I had solid black Adidas stretch pants with a black hooded sweater over it. I had the hood up. All and all…I was burning up. But still, one of the things Tobias always stressed was keeping my identity a secret. 

"So Cassie," I said, making conversation. "You know why I hate Vera so much. What's your story?" She went silent for a moment.

"I caught her dancing and kissing Jake," she said painfully. I cringed. Oh, Vera had it coming. 

"I'm sure she was kissing him," I said at last. "He wouldn't have kissed her back." 

"Oh!" she said, surprised. "I knew that. But I knew if she'd hit on Jake, she'd sure as heck hit on Marco and Tobias. Think about it. Three against two. It's almost like she wants to win the majority of the hearts."

"Well, what about Ax?" I asked. 

"Ax wasn't with us. "Full House" reruns were on. He said he was fascinated with the behavior."

I laughed. Suddenly, I heard a noise. I ducked behind some bushes, and pulled Cassie down with me. 

"What is it?" she whispered to me. I pointed. 

Out strolled Vera. A few boys looked her way, and whistled. I rolled my eyes. She smiled at them, and kept walking. When she reached the corner, she looked around, and disappeared into the trees behind us. 

"C'mon!" I whispered to Cassie, pulling her behind me as I crept up.

Cassie was distracted. "I'll stay here," she said at last. "You follow her," I didn't have time to argue. I raced into the woods.

Chapter 8- Cassie

I saw Jake. He was sitting on a park bench, his arms crossed, staring up at the sky, obviously deep in thought. I strolled over to him, and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I said quietly.

He didn't meet my gaze. "Hey," he said, miserably into his hands. I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I'm not mad," I said. He breathed in a deep breath of relief.

"Thank God!" he said, pulling me into a hug. Then he pulled away, keeping me at arms length so he could look in my eyes. "I promise you Cassie! Vera didn't mean anything by it! She came up to me after you left, and said how sorry she was. She said I reminded her of her old boyfriend. It was an impulse. She was practically crying. 

I felt a sharp pain of anger go through me. Now Vera was lying. I didn't let it show to Jake though. I kept smiling. 

"I'll walk you home?" he offered. I smiled and nodded. Then hand in hand, we started our walk home, staring at the peaceful night sky. But I was still angry. 

"I just remembered!" I said suddenly. "Rachel and I were going to have a sleep over tonight. You can drop me off at her house," I was halfway telling the truth. I wanted to be first to know when Rachel got home. There was something going on. It's as if the boys were blinded by it. Vera was out to get people. She wanted to get into their hearts so she could get some information. Then I got the strangest feeling of déjà vu. It was like…when I was seeing Kara's memories projected. I could sense she was evil. I shrugged it off. I would tell Rachel about it when she got home. 

Chapter 9- Tobias

I was really mad. Who was Rachel to think she could put me through all this with the training stuff, then get on MY back about Vera? Now that I think about it, Vera was right. It WAS just dancing! I mean, Vera had been my friend since childhood. Rachel was just jealous…that was all. 

I reached my apartment, and went upstairs. I locked the door behind me. I plopped down on the couch, and switched on the TV It was some late night talk show. I glanced at the clock. It read 10:00. My gosh. So much time had past. I leaned my head up against the back of the couch and fell asleep.

Chapter 10-Rachel

I crept quietly like Tobias had told me to do when we were training. Vera kept looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was following from her. Good thing she was a stupid as she looked.

She went through the woods at a fast pace. Not fast enough where I was having a hard time keeping up…but quickly. Suddenly, a building came into view. I recognized it as the Granite Building, or the back of it, anyway. She knocked three times on the door, looking around to see if anyone was looking. Suddenly, the door opened, and Vera slid inside. The metal door closed behind with a clunk. I scanned the building for any visible entrances. There were no windows open, so I couldn't morph bird and fly in. 'Hmm,' I thought. 'I wonder if they have air conditioning in this place," I could easily get through the vents. I quickly talked myself out of that idea. The only way I could get into the vents without being noticed would be if I was inside. I sighed. It was getting colder out and I was tired. I was getting impatient. This was all Vera's fault! If she hadn't of interfered with Tobias and I, NONE of this would have happened. 

"The heck with this!" I muttered under my breath. I went around to the side, found a room with the lights off, and broke a small hole in the glass of the window. From there, I reached my hand in, and felt for the lock. I was soon able to get the window open, and crawl in. It was really risky. If I told Jake what I did, he'd probably yell at me. That wasn't my main concern right now. 

I found the air conditioning pipe, and squeezed my way up into it. I had no idea where I was going. Suddenly, a loud thought speak voice boomed. 

Vera! It called. I gasped. Visser three! I went to the nearest vent opening, and peered down into it. 

Vera was sitting in a chair looking really mad and bored at the same time. Visser Three was pacing around her, his Andalite tail raised high in dignity. I felt happy in spite of myself. Vera was a yeerk! 

Vera! He said in delight. I saw her roll her eyes.

"no I haven't caught the princess yet," she said, sarcastically. He looked annoyed. What did she mean by princess.

My sources have told me that you have been fooling around with these primitive-

"Hey!" she said, sitting up in her chair. " Watch it pal. I am one of those "primitive" humans. Deal with it,"

Visser Three shook his tail a little bit. Be thankful, human, he said, annoyed. That you are immune to yeerks. If I could infest you, I would. But, if you put my mission in danger, then I will personally destroy you myself,

Vera rolled her eyes, obviously not afraid. "Bite me," she said. Visser Three then removed the head of the statuette sitting on a desk.

Find the warrior princess, then destroy her! I have enough to worry about with these Andalite bandits. I do not need another…. Thing….possessing the power to morph!! 

"Consider it done," she said, in a low, silky voice. I started crawling again. 

I made it safely outside, and ran into the woods. I ran all the way home. When I got there, I explained everything I heard to Cassie. 

Chapter 11- Cassie

"Well…what do you think?" Rachel asked. I shrugged. This was a lot. 

"What do you think we should do?" I asked her. She stared off into space for a minute. "Maybe tell Tobias?" I offered. Just then, the phone rang. Rachel went over and picked it up.

"Oh hi!" she said, with as much of a bright tone as she can manage. "uh-huh, she's here." She gave me the phone, and mouthed the word MOM. I groaned, realizing I had completely forgotten to tell my mom where I was. 

"hi, mom," I said. My mom didn't waste any time.

"Why didn't you call?" she asked. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" I glanced at the clock, and groaned. 11:30. A lot of time had gone by. 

"I'm really sorry, mom. It's just, Rachel and I got caught up in something, and I just forgot to call."

"I want you home now!" she said. "you're father and I are worried SICK!" I sighed, said I'd be right over, and hung up the phone. 

"I take it you can't stay," Rachel said, laughing. I smiled. 

"Rachel…is it just me, or have I gone crazy. We have to save the world, keep our boyfriends, and be home by twelve." Rachel laughed again.

"Cas," she said. "You're starting to sound like Marco," I laughed.

"Later," I said, standing up, and walking through the door. 

Fifteen minutes later, I walked through the door. I got a lecture from my parents, then was sent up to my room. I closed the door behind me with a thunk, and dropped down on my bed. I was so tired.

"Well, Well, Well," a voice came up beside me. Shocked, I sat straight up. I found myself looking at Vera. "Is the poor girl tired?" I just stared at her, wide eyed. I couldn't scream, then my parents would just come running. I couldn't put them in danger. Suddenly, Vera pulled a baseball bat from behind her back. I suddenly fell into darkness.

Chapter 12- Marco

I wasn't feeling to good, so I skipped the dance club for the night. 

That's what found me channel surfing that night. Nothing good was on. I finally found an old Monster Truck show, and decided to watch that. Suddenly, I heard a light tapping at the door.

I got up and opened it. It was Vera. She looked like she had been crying.

"Can I- I come in?" she asked. I nodded, and pushed open the door.

"I'm so sorry to bug you like this, I mean, I know you don't know me at all, but I had to talk to someone, and I could tell you wouldn't judge me." I nodded, concerned. What was going on?

"Rachel…she threatened me!" she said, showing me a big bruise on the side of her head. "Tobias and I were dancing when she was late, and then she punched me! I don't think she's stable! She has to be stopped," 

"Are you ok?" I asked, reaching out and touching the bruise. She shrank away. 

"It's odd," she said, looking away, tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't bruise that easily. Rachel doesn't look that strong,"

I laughed. "Rachel's very…different," I said. "She's a lot more than what she looks like," Vera watched me very closely. It started to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Rachel's gone insane," I said again. "Punching you like that. Where is she now?" Vera shook her head.

"I have no idea. She stormed out, dragging Tobias with her."

"Oh, then they probably went back to his place. Or if not, Rachel might have gone to Cassie's."

"Where are both of those places?" she asked. "I really need to talk to Rachel and Tobias, to make sure they don't hate me."

I nodded, and told her the addresses. She smiled, thanked me, and walked out the door. Just like that. Something in the back of my mind told me that Rachel would never do something like that. I really didn't care though. At that point, I figured Rachel to be insane. 

Chapter 13- Rachel

I soon found myself running to Tobias's apartment. I had to tell him. Maybe then he would believe me. I was still REALLY mad at him. 

I went up the rickety stairs, and knocked on the door. It took him a few minutes to open the door. 

"Oh," he said. "It's you," I was about to start screaming at him, but refrained from it. 

"Can I come in?" I asked him. He shrugged, but moved out of the way so I could enter. 

"Look," I said. No time in wasting the point. I was still really mad at him, and didn't want to be in here longer than I had to. "You're friend Vera, she's not who she says she is. I mean, when I talked to her at dance club, she threatened me, so I of course pushed her. Then when I followed her-" suddenly, another voice interrupted mine.

"See, Tobias," another voice said. Vera! I felt my heart drop. What was she doing here? "I told you she was lying. She's mentally unstable," I stood up. 

"What the heck are you doing here?" I snapped, and shot a furious stare to Tobias. He just glared at me. 

"She's telling me the truth, Rachel," he said. "She told me how you threatened to kill her."

"But I didn't!" I shrieked. "Tobias! Come on! You know me better than this!" He looked away. Suddenly, I lunged for Vera. She grabbed a lamp, and hit me on top of the head. I fell away into a black unconsciousness.

Chapter 14- Cassie

I awoke tied in chains to a brick wall. I was in an old, brick building. Suddenly, I heard someone groan beside me. "Rachel?" I asked. 

"Cassie?" she asked. "How did you get here?" 

"Vera," I said, darkly. I'm normally not judgmental, but when someone attempts to steal your boyfriend, then knocks you out, it's kind of hard NOT to hate them."

"Are you o.k.?" she asked. 

"Yeah," I sighed. "other than the fact I'm cold, tired, and hungry, plus will be grounded till I'm thirty if I'm not home by the time my parents check on me. How are you doing,"

"Horrible," Rachel said, clearly miserable. "She turned Tobias against me." I couldn't believe it! Tobias?

Just then, we heard a voice. Tobias's. 

"Are you sure you can handle this? I mean, I agree with you, we should keep her tied up until we can talk to her calmly, but you can let me see her."

"No!" Vera said anxiously. "I mean, just seeing you is going to make her mad again. Then she might break the chains. That girl is really strong!" Tobias nodded.

"So, I'll leave now. Good luck!" And with that, he was gone.

Vera smiled, and walked back in the room with us. "Well, Well, Well," she said, smiling. "I guess now I get rid of two problems with one strike! I was going to hold you two hostage because you knew about me, but in the meantime, I happened to find the princess, another big problem of mine. Now, I get you two out of the way, my powers, AND," she shot a look over to Rachel. "Tobias," Rachel just glared at her. 

"Tobias doesn't love you," she said like she was trying to convince herself. "He loves me," Vera just laughed.

"Do you think that? You're a fool. You've been giving me a lot of trouble, Rachel. Those powers should be mine. I didn't see it at first, but I slowly began to figure it out."

"How?" she asked. 

Vera smiled her evil smile. "Number one, No other girl could have shoved me like you did. Number two, You were just muttering about Kara in your sleep." Rachel looked mad. 

"You're not going to get away with this," I snapped. "Jake will find out. He won't let this happen. You can kill us, but you'll die in return," I don't know what possessed me to say that. 

"Killer with a conscious? My goodness!" Vera laughed. "Hate to break it to you little girl, but I've won. There's nothing you can do while your chained up."

Then Rachel interrupted. "You think your such a good actress, but your really not."

"I'm obviously better than you give me credit for. I've fooled the majority of your little group."

"You didn't fool us!" I pointed out. 

"But I've fooled you for a long enough time for me to strike. I guess I am a good actor after all,"

Then a new voice spoke up. "But not quite as good as me." Suddenly, Tobias stepped up. 

Chapter 15- Tobias

I heard Rachel gasp. Vera just stared at me, innocently.

"Tobias!" she said, "What are you doing here?" 

I glared at her. "Save it, Vera," Suddenly, Jake stepped out of the other side of the room. 

"Joke's over" he said, then went over, and untied Rachel and Cassie, giving Cassie a brief hug. 

Vera looked like she was going to pass out. "Tobias! Come on! This is for the best! Rachel's a killer!"

"Give it up, Vera!" I snapped. "I know Rachel better than you can ever imagine. She would do something like that, but she wouldn't lie about it. Sooner or later, she'd come to me with it. Then, theres the fact you tied up Cassie too. I mean, Cassie would NEVER do anything like that."

"She just did!" Vera exclaimed. Cassie looked sick, and turned away. 

Suddenly, Vera attacked Rachel. She lunged at her, grabbing a knife she had laid on the table. Rachel ducked out of the way, tripping Vera in the process. She spun around on her back, then kicked her legs up, jumping up. Vera slid, and tried to trip her. Rachel jumped over her legs, and then jumped back until she was five feet away from Vera. Vera kicked herself back up, and lunged at Rachel. Rachel grabbed the arm with the knife, twisted it, and made Vera's arm twist with a satisfying crack. 

I laughed softly. "That's my girl Rachel," I said, staring at Vera, who was now screaming in pain, and holding her arm. Rachel stood back with the knife, far enough where Vera couldn't do anything, but near enough if she decided too. 

I walked over to Vera, and crouched down to her eye level. "If you ever come NEAR Rachel-" 

"or Cassie!" Jake interrupted.

"Or Cassie," I said. "I will personally end you myself, you got that?" I said harshly.

Vera just stared up at me. "We should have been together Tobias." Then she stood up on shaky legs. 

"Be seein' ya'!" she said to Rachel. "But just a warning, I know where you live. I will come after your family." With that she was gone.

Chapter 16- Rachel

Her threat was a good one, It got to me. I didn't know what to do. I was still not talking to Tobias. I knew he felt bad for yelling at me, but I had to much going on right now. I felt that if I was to hear his voice I was going to burst out into tears. I didn't need that. I didn't like to cry. It made me feel weak. The answer came to me while I was listening to the radio.

"Do you think it would be all right, If I just crashed hear tonight,"

I sat straight up in my chair. I could go live with Tobias. Trick everyone into thinking I was dead. Tobias and I could morph some police officers, go tell my mom that they had thought they found my body after I run away. Maybe, one day, I could return home, after all this matter was solved. As much as irked me, I knew I had to do it. 

"Rachel!" My mom called, jarring me out of my thoughts. "Sweetie, It's time for dinner." I closed my eyes tightly, forced a smile on my face, and went down to eat dinner. After dinner, for the first time in ages, I helped with the dishes. That night, before I went to bed, I gave my mom a kiss and told her how much I loved her. I know that surprised her. Then, I went upstairs, packed my things, wrote a note saying that I was going to live with dad, and left. 

Chapter 17- Tobias

Around 10:00 I heard a knocking on my door. I didn't even bother checking who it was. I knew. Rachel. I opened my door, to see her standing there, holding her bags, and looking utterly miserable. I pulled her gently inside, and wrapped my arms around her. She dropped her bags, and just started to cry in my shoulder. 

At that point, I hated Vera more than Visser 3. She was going to cause Rachel so much pain. 

She got calm in a few minutes, and we sat down on the couch. "Jake and I will morph the officers tomorrow," I told her. "I don't think you could really handle it. " She nodded. 

She just laid her head on my shoulder, and closed her eyes. I switched on the radio next to me. A song came on, as they often do on radio's.

"You are… my fire,"

"my one…desire,"

"and I…don't wanna hear you say,"

"I want it that way,"

Rachel started crying again, which concerned me cause she rarely ever did. 

"Tell me why,"

"ain't nothing but a heartache"

I closed my eyes. "It's o.k." I whispered.

"You are….my fire. My one…desire…and I don't wanna hear you say…"

"I want it that way,"


End file.
